


home

by braigwen_s



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: (In Reference To Past Trauma), Bringing Work Home, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Minor Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	home

Lin scrubbed her eyes, watching Kya scrub their pots and plates from dinner. She glanced at the papers from her chair, trying to remember what she’d been so angry about, and remembered. “And then,” she said, “not only is there the politics, there’s the militaristic leaning of the whole thing, which frankly scares the shit out of ….”

Kya was up to her elbows in soapy water, not looking at her; Lin cut herself off mid-rant. “I’m sorry,” she said, and winced as she stretched her neck. “I’m rambling.”

Kya dunked the pots down and dropped them, waterbent her hands dry into the sink, then crossed the space to stand behind her chair. She started to rub her shoulders; her practiced hands dug into the aches and made short work of soothing them. “There’s no need to be sorry,” she said smoothly. Her voice was as cool and comforting as her mere presence, and Lin let out half of a brief exhale, letting her head tilt back. “I like it when you ramble.”

This was a foreign and strange idea to Lin. She lifted her head again, and twisted it to look at Kya. She didn’t look like she was joking with her, which was something of a rare occurrence. “You do?”

Kya smiled, then, and it was warm and her eyes creased and dimples widened. “It means you feel safe enough to say what you want to about things.”

Lin thought about this for a few moments. It was still difficult to get used to the idea that people cared. “Oh.”

Kya chuckled, sliding her hand from Lin’s shoulder and turning around. She bent and pressed a kiss to her cheek, still smiling, and touched her chin with two fingers, her eyebrows raised. Lin closed her eyes and leaned against the hand, finally relaxing, and Kya wrapped her arms around her.


End file.
